


From the Mixed-Up Files of Lupin III

by Healy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bromance, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Lupin III drabbles, mostly written for the comment_fic community. Loose to no continuity, just like the series they're based on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me With You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An expansion on the ending to Castle of Cagliostro. Based on a prompt by creepy_shetan (over [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/661444.html?thread=88495812#t88495812)).

"Take me with you!" says Clarise, clinging to Lupin like there's no one but him.

Lupin thinks about what this will mean for him, about what this will mean for the girl. He thinks about long rides together down forgotten country lanes, fragrant breeze blowing through a ratty old Fiat. He thinks about doing heists together, about the one perfect moment when everything clicks, about how easily everything can fall apart, about daring rooftop escapes and the spectre of capture (or _worse_ ), about broken bodies, charred remains, innocence lost in the blink of an eye...

"I can't," he says softly.


	2. Defenestration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by marlex (over [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/661793.html?thread=88515873#t88515873)).

Doesn't take ten seconds from the first shout of "Fuck you, Lupin!" before he's flying out the window, thrown by some thug with some vendetta.

 _And I didn't even get to finish my noodles_ , thinks Lupin as he races to the ground.

Head over heels he gets a view of the city he'll likely never see again, if he makes it. Buildings turn into blue-grey streaks of glass while he thinks/prays, _C'mon, call in the cavalry already..._

 _Bang!_ Netting surrounds Lupin, cradling him in midair.

"Thanks, Jigen. I owe you one."

Jigen smiles as he reels in Lupin. "Anytime."


	3. Rush Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by leni_ba (over [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/652552.html?thread=87936264#t87936264)).

"C'mon, Jigen, step on it!" Lupin was practically screaming into his partner's ear.

"There's only so much I can do, it's rush hour!" Jigen yelled back, just as loud.

Lupin peeked in the rear view mirror and saw Zenigata's car leading the mass of cars behind them.

"Look, Pops is gaining on us! Can't you do anything?" Lupin asked.

With a sudden _honk!_ the car roared onto the sidewalk. Jigen clipped a hydrant and just barely avoided running over some joggers before speeding into a side street.

Meanwhile, Lupin was shaking like Jello. "T-thanks, Jigen," he said in a whimper.


	4. Truth Serum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by leni_ba (over [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/662326.html?thread=88542262#t88542262).)

Zenigata steepled his hands on the table, the empty bottle of truth serum shoved to the side. "Now, Lupin, if you could just tell me where you hid those jewels..."

"Ah, yes, Jewel," answered Lupin, "my first love. She was an exchange student staying with us for the winter..."

"I don't wanna hear about your girlfriends, dammit!" shouted Zenigata. "The diamonds! Tell me where you hid the diamonds!"

"Baseball diamond?" Lupin asked, innocent smile on his face. "Yes, I remember now. My pappy used to take me there every Saturday, and we would--"

"Goddammit, Lupin!" Zenigata choked back a sob.


	5. Hot Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by badly_knitted (over [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81587106#t81587106).)

"And you'll want a hot air balloon _where_ , exactly?" asked the receptionist.

"At the Winston Jewelry store on Second Street. Big get-together," answered Lupin.

"Alright, got it," the receptionist replied. "Now I need to to see your identification. Wouldn't any jewel thieves using it as a getaway, eh?" They laughed.

Lupin made a show of searching his coat. "Oh, I must've left them in my other coat. It's at home. Can I..."

"Go ahead."

Lupin dashed back to the car. "How'd it go?" asked Jigen.

"Poorly. Lot harder to rent a balloon for a job nowadays. Let's get some IDs."


	6. Marshmallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by reeby10 (over [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/665593.html?thread=88789497#t88789497)).

"You sure you don't want any marshmallows, Goemon?" Jigen popped a couple in his mouth.

Goemon shook his head. "Marshmallows are disgusting. How Westerners can stand to eat that stuff, I'll never know."

Jigen shrugged, then shoved some marshmallows onto his skewer. "More for me, I guess. Don't really get your hate; they're basically less chewy _mochi_."

Goemon shuddered. "I'd prefer if you didn't make that comparison. They're nothing alike."

"Well, _I_ think they taste pretty similar."

"Although!" added Goemon. "If you have any hot dogs around..."

"Sure, sure." Jigen took out a bag of hot dogs and opened it.


	7. When the Zombies Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by marlex (over [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/669724.html?thread=89026844#t89026844)).

"Ha!" Jigen shouted as he shot down another zombie. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

Lupin frowned. "You are enjoying this way too much, man."

"How so?" asked Jigen. He threw a grenade out the broken window and ducked.

“I would kinda think the world going to shit overnight would kill your buzz, Jigen." Lupin shuddered as the grenade went off. "Not to mention the fact that all those 'monsters' used to be regular folks like you and me. What if Fujiko got bit and turned into a zombie?"

"Well, better start saving my bullets then."

Lupin groaned.


End file.
